Gesture
by uNperfectXxXx
Summary: As Kazekage he got gifts all the time now. What was it that made HIS so special? - One-Shot, NaruGaa friendship. Shounen-ai if you squint.


**Hey guys :) This is my first test run in the Naruto fandom, just to see how people like it. I love the relationship of Naruto and Gaara both in the Anime and in the fandom, so I wanted to have a go at it :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Gesture**

Gaara was smiling.

Now, that in itself should have been enough cause for concern, but to top it off he was chuckling. _Chuckling!_

Temari couldn't remember the last time she had been at a loss for words, but _this,_ this was _not _what she had expected to witness in front of her little brother's office.

After the initial shock had worn off Temari turned to look through the half-opened door once again (that she had most definitely _not _been covering behind, mind you) and had to bite her lip to keep from smiling as well when she caught sight of her brother's happy expression. She had to admit, chuckling sounded kind of nice coming from Gaara. He looked so at ease, it was almost painful to watch. And as sad as it was, he wasn't supposed to look like that right now, either.

Temari straightened her shoulders and marched into the office, putting the papers on the desk with more force than necessary.

"Yo, Gaara! You need to get this stuff sorted out by tomorrow!", she barked in her best big-sister voice, trying to regain her gruff appearance. Gaara looked up at her, once again with the standard solemn expression he wore nowadays, and nodded curtly.

"Understood."

Temari fondly rolled her eyes at the one-word response, waving as she walked back out.

"And no more breaks! You can't start slacking off after only five years after all. We're counting on you, Kazekage!"

"I know", Gaara replied quietly, just like he always did. Temari nodded before closing the door behind her and walking back to where she was supposed to meet her students with a bounce in her step. Seeing her baby brother happy sure was nice.

Gaara on the other hand looked back down on the letter he'd been reading, the smile from before finding its way back onto his face.

"_Hey, Gaara! I don't wanna say Happy Birthday 'cause that's probably all you're hearing today, but... well, you catch my drift. Anyway, here's something I picked up for you 'cause I thought you'd like it. See ya! -N"_

By now Gaara had the words memorized, fingers tracing absently over the barely legible scrawl of his best friend's handwriting. It wasn't unusual for the Kazekage to receive letters or even small gifts, especially on his birthday. In fact ever since his people had started accepting him as their leader it had been a somewhat daily occurrence. Gaara treasured that more than anything.

While he didn't always enjoy the paper work and drawn-out meetings the genuine happiness of his people more than made up for it. It felt good to be praised. To be needed.

That's why even though he had never particularly cared about material stuff the gifts he received were kept in boxes under his bed where they accumulated over the years. Gaara refused to throw any of them out, yet he didn't feel like he should decorate his room with them. It still felt too personal somehow.

He picked up the small package that came with Naruto's letter and opened it slowly, almost reverently, tilting the small object wrapped in it left and right to view it from every possible angle. A strange warmth bloomed in his chest. It should have been just one gift among many. It was probably not even worth ten ryo, not any more special or useful than the presents he got from his people whom he loved with all his heart. It should feel so insignificant...

Gaara smiled as he put the small raccoon plushy in the special place on his window sill, right next to the four gifts from past years, and went out on his balcony to lean against the balustrade, facing the direction in which Konoha lay.

Sometimes he wondered... why Naruto was always the exception.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Please tell me what you think! - Ani**


End file.
